Birdhouses and Brains
by Darkkaiser379
Summary: Normal day at camp with Jason pleading for his birdhouse but is he really as dumb as people think? Shason MILD Naitliin ShanexJason WARNING: SLASH AND PWP hopefully better than the title/ summary.


Hi!!!! I'm not dead I promise!

To anyone who's seen my profile ML IS coming soon It's just that I haven't watched beyblade in at least 2 - 3 years and haven't read anything for at least six months so I have very little inspiration. I promise it will be up though so keep voting!!

Anyway movin on this is my first camp rock story so please be current obsession is Kevin Jonas (who else thinks he's the best JoBro! Spread the Kevy love) so I was going to do a Jovin oneshot but then I saw everyone else's jonas fics being deleted so I decided Camp Rock was better coz it's legal.

The idea started off as Jason not really being as dumb as everyone though but it didn't really end up like that. Instead it turned into... well you'll see.

Anyway I'll let you read now and btw this could either be a one-shot or twoshot tell me what you think. Enjoy!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock, the characters, the JoBros or any birds only the plot

Warnings: Slash, slight het, slight lime in this chappie, BAD attempt at humor (not my usual thing)

Birdhouses and Brains

Shane P.O.V.

Oh my god! I'm dying here!

I'm standing at the lake in Camp Rock with my band mates, Mitchie, Caitlin and Tess.

Jason's trying to convince Tess to help him make a birdhouse. He's already tried asking me, Nate, Mitchie and Caitlin. None of us budged.

"But the birdies are homeless!" Jason whines "Peter, Paul and Donald are getting mad at me"

"Are you completely insane! BIRDS. CAN'T. SPEAK!!! When will you get that through your thick head!!!"

The look on her face was priceless! I wasn't the only one cracking up even Nate had given up about 20 minutes ago. Poor Mitchie was stuck on the floor she couldn't even stand up she was laughing so hard.

Jason seemed oblivious to our situation, so focused on Tess. He looked up at a tree to his left seeing 4 birds nesting. They chirped at him and he let out a yell.

"SEE!! They're mad at you too." The next bit was said in a whisper "They know where you live! They're gonna get you."

Jason looked so serious too! It was hilarious!!

"Urg! You're so dumb! How does Shane ever put up with you! And how did you ever get into his band!" Tess screeched

"Um... well I met Shane and Nate here... um how many years ago?" Jason began counting on his fingers, eyes narrowed, nose scrunched up in concentration.

"I didn't mean it literally!!" The blonde exclaimed

"Not last year. That was when he met Mitchie. Before that saw... um..."

"God shut up! You're annoying and stupid!! Look I'm not helping you! Go find someone else!!"

"But-"

"Ugh! I shouldn't have to listen to this stupidity!! I'm LEAVING!!" Tess screamed, stalking off to find her groupies.

I watched her go, still muttering to herself angrily. I looked to Jason blinking in confusion and the other three gasping for breath.

"Did I do something?" Jason's head cocked to the side adorably as he pointed to himself. I couldn't take it anymore! I fell to the ground next to Mitchie, almost sobbing with laughter.

Jason pouted "I don't get it what was the joke?"

No one could answer him, we were busy trying to calm down.

Nate was the first to recover just as Jason's pout was growing. He stomped his foot looking so utterly adorable.

"Whaaaat?"

"Don't worry Jase it was just um... Shane tripped over... again..." Nate covered

"Ow! And I missed it! No fair. And I still didn't get my birdhouse."

Finally everyone was mostly settled but it was almost sunset. We decided to sit on the edge of the lake and watch the sky turn.

Caitlin started off sitting almost a foot away from Nate but by the time the sun disappeared she was practically in his lap, his arm around her waist. I was sandwiched in between Mitchie and Jason. His head rested on my shoulder, my fingers buried in his hair.

It was beautiful and so peaceful. I was disappointed when it was over.

We started making our way back to the lodges. It was a peaceful walk, Mitchie and I teasing Nate and Caitlin, Jason missing the jokes and talking about birds. It was nice.

We reached the lodge I shared with my band mates first when Mitchie suddenly stopped. She turned to us with her signature face-splitting grin.

"Hey! I've got a great idea you guys! Why don't we sneak into-"

Nate didn't even give her a chance to finish her 'brilliant idea' "Umm actually. Caitlin and I already planned...to umm..." His face flushed red as did Caitlin's.

"Ooooh Date!!" Mitchie teased. "Well the three of us can-"

"Nope. Sorry Mitch Jase and I need to work on a new song idea."

Mitchie's face dropped. "Well fine I can take a hint" She gave a sniff for effect "The third wheel is leaving. I DON'T CARE!" A few more sniffs.

We burst out laughing and she finally gave in.

"Ok well I'll tell you and we can do it tomorrow. Promise." Giving everyone a big hug Mitchie headed towards her cabin.

Nate and Caitlin made to leave but I couldn't let them go without a final jab "Hey Nate stay safe!" I wagged my eyebrows at him. His eyes bugged and his cheeks turned tomato.

Her grabbed Caitlin's arm running away with a final "Shut up!"

"What's wrong with Nate? Was it something you said?" Jason asked loud enough for the pair to hear.

The second the pair were out of earshot Jason's face changed. The clueless air about him disappeared.

I smirked, grabbed the front of his shirt and dragged him through the front door, shoving the smaller boy against it.

One look was all it took.

Without a thought my lips attacked his. The kiss was rough, passionate and fiery with all our love poured into that moment. I nipped his bottom lip, biting and sucking. I loved the soft groans escaping his lips. I probed softly, begging for entrance. His lips parted and our tongues met fighting for dominance. God he tasted so good. A taste so completely Jason I could never compare it.

It didn't take long for the younger boy to give in, melting in my arms. Our kiss turned slow and deep as I explored his mouth. His moans were music to my ears, the sweetest sound. No matter how many times I'd kissed this boy every time felt like new. Just as perfect and wonderful.

I cursed the need to breathe, pulling away, resting my forehead against Jason's.

"Wow someone miss me?" Jason panted at me through lowered lashes. His cheeks were flushed, his lips swollen and damp but best of all were his eyes. Jason's hazel eyes were gleaming with love, darkened with lust and shone with an intelligence few knew he had.

No one knew the real Jason. MY Jason. Not even Nate. Jason had to be the most intelligent person at the camp. He was a genius. Literally. His IQ was off the charts. He'd decided long ago that life was a lot easier when you played dumb. No one expected anything from him, he was free to do whatever he wanted.

Jason had told Nate and I that he wasn't quite as dumb as he made people believe but we still thought he was a little clueless. Nate still did. I'd been dating Jason for almost 6 months before he told me the truth.

But now, looking at the man in front of me all I see is perfection. It's hard to understand why they can't see that.

I cupped his cheek softly and gave him a smile "I've had six hours of looking without touching. What do you think?" I kissed his lips softly.

Jason laughed, his voice like a sweet song "aww poor baby. However did you survive?" he teased

I kissed his cheek softly, slowly dragging butterfly kisses up to his ear "I imagined this" I whispered tracing my tongue along the shell of his ear. I know how much it affected him. Sure enough he moaned loud, hand tangling in my hair tightly. I loved know I affected him like this.

I started kissing my way down his ear, his cheeks, his nose, his jaw. Each sound made my heart race faster. By the time I reached his neck he was a puddle of goo in my arms.

I made my way down his neck, nipping, biting, sucking using every single one of his weak spots. Things were really getting heated, it was time to move this to the bed. Hands under his thighs lifting him, Jason instinctively wrapped his legs around my waist.

I gave him another short kiss before carrying his lightweight body to the closest bed. I lay him down gently, like the precious gift he is.

I kiss him again, the kiss soft and gentle and loving. At the same time I start unbuttoning his shirt, slipping it off his shoulders and throwing it to the floor. I remove my lips just long enough to slip his undershirt over his head.

My lips move back to his neck and collarbone leaving more marks. I want the whole world to know he's mine even if that's not possible. The media wouldn't react well to 'Shane Gray megastar' being gay for his band mate. No one really asks why Jason loves his scarves so much.

Nate is the only one who knows about us. How could he not, the amount of times he's walked in on us.

I love the sounds Jason's making for me. I'm surprised no one hears he's so loud. Not that I'm complaining.

Satisfied I've left enough evidence I move to his chest. His nipples are first as I lavish them with attention, encouraged by moans as Jason grips my hair and shirt helplessly. Licking the hard nubs my hand moves further down. WAY down.

I can feel his excitement through his jeans, far too much clothing in between. Giving one final lick, my lips move further down his chest, attacking his beautiful abs. Meanwhile my fingers deftly undo the button and zipper of his jeans.

Sitting up I lift his hips, sliding the material over and off. Laying myself back over his body Jason seems to suddenly realise our position.

In a surprising burst of power, Jason somehow manages to flip us leaving him straddling my hips. Looking up into my love's dark eyes my breath hitches. They're burning with a mixture of love, lust and mischief.

"It's hardly fair to let you have all the fun." He smirks and I know I'm in trouble.

*****************************

End!!!

I'm kidding it's almost 12 o clock on a school night, I got to sleep at 6 am yesterday (or today whatever) so I'm tired and can't be bothered to do the rest. If you want more that is. I can leave it here if you really want.

Tell me what you think should it stay as a one-shot or be a two-shot?

Please give me some criticism and tell me how to improve! Be honest if its sucky just say thanks!!!

Bonus Questions

1) What's your favourite Jonas song? Mine changes all the time but my current obsessions are On the line (BEST SONG EVER!!!!) and Inseperable but I love EVERY ONE of their songs

2) What was you're fav part in the movie? Soooooo many good parts but my favourite would probably be the scene with connect 3 on the phone (Nate and Jason are just so adorable & childish lol) or the Beach Jam

ok done talking bye now!!!


End file.
